Please Come Home for Christmas
by adamantaspiringauthor16
Summary: In the wake of tragedy, Lily Evans writes James Potter a letter, pleading that he come home for Christmas.
1. Dear James

December 18, 1978

Dear James,

No doubt you've gotten a hold of a copy by Prophet by now. I expect, therefore, that you've heard of the attacks. Maybe you were even called in to work on it. I heard they do that sometimes. Is it true? Anyway, so far I don't know much, just that many people were involved and that it was a series of planned attacks. James…the McKinnons...all of them. Marlene. The funeral is next week, just before Christmas I think. I'll have to find a dress for that. Perhaps that black one that I wore to Professor Bringle's funeral will do.

I'm at Remus' now. We're not sure what to do. We can't get a hold of Sirius. We're worried about him. Have you heard from him recently?

Hestia has stopped responding to our letters. She stopped answering Remus' long ago, but that was to be expected. They had too much history. She was hurting him, and she knew it. That's why she did what she did…and I'm sure she's gone for good now. At least before she'd right back every few months to let me know she was all right, but now the letters have stopped all together. I suppose this was just her way of slowly breaking off contact. You know, I think it's sort of good that she left though, as sick as that is. I mean I love her to pieces. She was my best friend…but she's so much safer this way. Hestia never was a fighter and now she doesn't have to. It's better this way. Last time we spoke she was in Australia, which should be far enough away from the conflict that she'll be okay. With any luck, she'll survive all of this. I miss her, though. One by one our friends are disappearing, and the days are getting lonelier and lonelier. It's sad, really.

I don't know how much detail I should go into…I don't want you to overreact, but I'm scared, James. I don't feel safe anymore. When this whole thing started, only twenty or so people would come into St. Mungos injured, but the number of them keeps rising everyday. Now people come in half dead, and it's our job to save them. I don't know if I'm even cut out for it really.

I read in the Prophet that fifty people have been kidnapped in the last month. Ten muggle families have died in the same amount of time. I hate it. I hate this war; I'm not even ashamed to say that anymore. I hate the premise of it. I hate that people keep dying. I've come to hate my job because of it. I hate that I keep losing friends because of it, and I hate that it's taken you so far away. Most of all, I hate what it's turned me into. I'm a bloody coward. I've been ignoring Dumbledore's letters… I can't bring myself to open them. They only bring bad news. Some Gryffindor I am…I should've been in Hufflepuff.

I don't know if you'll even get to read this. They've been restricting the post lately, and I don't know if they even let you receive mail at the Academy. Actually, I probably shouldn't even have written this. I really shouldn't send it. I'm sorry about all of this. You need to focus on becoming an Auror, not waste time reading petty letters from me. I'm not even sure why I wrote this. I guess needed to talk to someone, and I just want you to know that I'm all right. I'm doing the best that I can. I don't want you to worry…

But shit at the same time I do, and I am a really horrible girlfriend for admitting that. I worry about you every second of the day James, not a minute goes by that the thought doesn't cross my mind that you could be dead, and I wouldn't know. A part of me hopes that you worry too…because it helps me justify my worrying I suppose. I just miss you more than I thought I would. If you can, please come home for Christmas. I don't need gifts or anything or anything like that…just please come home. If you can't…well then Happy Christmas. I love you. Either way, I'll be here. I always have Luna and Jinx to keep me company.

Listen to your instructors. Remember: "damn it, make me proud, James!" And please…stay safe. You made me a promise, remember? I hope you intend to keep it.

All my love,

Lily

Ps. Remus says hello and that he hopes you're having a smashing time.


	2. Christmas Morning

_**A/N: I originally only planned for this to be a little one shot, but yesterday I got creative. Consider this chapter a Christmas incentive. I hope you all had a lovely day. Merry Christmas! (or Happy Holidays…if you aren't Christian/don't celebrate Christmas)**_

Godric's Hollow was still on the morning of December 25. Fresh snow blanketed the ground. Children had just begun to wake, filled with Christmas joy. But in the Potter's cottage, Lily Evans lay fast asleep.

James opened the door to his family's second home cautiously, praying it wouldn't creak and wake his girlfriend. His homecoming meant to be a surprise. As far as Lily was aware, he had to stay at the Auror Academy for further training this Christmas.

"Hey Luna," he greeted quietly as he approached the snowy owl perched on the windowsill left of the door and stroked her head.

Across the room a lone log crackled lightly, still burning from the night before. Stockings hung by the chimney, one for each Marauder and Lily. Next to the old brick fireplace stood a tall pine tree, trimmed in berries, enchanted lights, and muggle ornaments.

James even noted that the house smelled like Christmas. "Lily must've baked something yesterday," he thought. She was an excellent cook. He had missed her meals while he was away at training camp.

Quickly, he made his way to the stairs and climbed them two at a time. James had been gone so long that he almost forgot to skip the third step from the top. It had a loose board that caved in when you put too much pressure on it. He'd meant to fix it before he left for training, but had forgotten. James wondered how many times Lily had stumbled on it since then.

The bedroom door creaked ever so slightly as he turned the knob. Lily was tucked snugly under the mass of covers. She lay on his side of the bed, clutching a pillow. Jinx, her cat, slept curled above her head.

James smiled. She looked so peaceful. He sat on the edge of the bed and debated whether or not he should wake her.

"Lily," he called as he bent and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Mmm…go away...I'm dreaming," she mumbled.

"Is that right?"

"Mhmm. Good dream…."

He laughed and kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise when their lips met.

"JAMES!" she yelled, springing up and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Happy Christmas, love!"

She crashed her lips to his once more before breaking the kiss and hitting him over the head.

"You prat! You aren't supposed to be here! Why aren't you at training? I thought…"

"Moody let us go home for a few days, said we needed a break. Though, personally I think he just needed a break."

"Ahh! I can't believe it! You're home! For Christmas!" she beamed.

James wrapped her in a hug.

"Nice pajamas," he joked.

"They're festive! Penguins are festive!"

"Lils, they're footy pajamas…"

"Still festive," she insisted as she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I love you," he chuckled.

"Damn right you do," she smirked. Lily bounced out of bed, leaving James following in her wake to the kitchen.

"What are you hungry for?" she asked.

"What are you making?" he countered.

"Whatever you're hungry for," Lily retorted.

"Well, in that case, I could really go for a soufflé and maybe a braised short rib…"

She shot him a look.

"Eggs and sausage would be lovely. I'll make the tea?"

For the next few hours they just ate and talked. Lily asked countless questions about the Academy, only about half of which James was allowed to answer. In turn, he asked her questions about work and their friends, all of which she answered animatedly.

Throughout their whole conversation James noticed he had trouble keeping his hands off her. He hadn't really realized how much he missed holding her. The simplest touch left him wanting more and made him fearful of what their goodbye would be like.

"Presents!" Lily exclaimed after some time.

"All right, all right."

"You first," she said as she thrust a box into his hands. It held a new pair of dragon-hide Quidditch gloves and a small envelope.

"What's this?" he asked excitedly.

"Open it!"

"Quidditch World Cup tickets…Lily," he said in awe. Tickets to the match in France were very expensive and completely sold out…or so he had thought.

"I'm sure they aren't the best seats, but you said you really…"

James held a hand up to stop her.

"You are the best person on the planet right now," he said and kissed her deeply.

"There should be four tickets there, so you can take the Marauders," she added, breaking the kiss.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm not into Quidditch unless you're playing," she shrugged," It makes more sense for you to take your mates."

"You really are the best. How did you get these?"

"I know and I know a guy," she smirked.

"Tell him I said thanks and that I owe him my first born. But hey! Now it's you're turn!" James yelled as he grabbed a small, square box from under the tree.

"James…" she cautioned.

"Oh relax, it isn't what you think it is. We talked about waiting to get married, I remember," he promised.

Relief fell across her features, and she began tearing into the colored wrappings. Inside lay a gold necklace, with a glittering, oval-shaped emerald in the center.

"Oh…my…"

"Do you like it?" he inquired.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"It's Goblin made. Centuries old, it's from my family's vault. My great grandmother left it to my mother, and she gave it to me…for someone special."

"James, it's too much. This must cost…"

"Stop it. It's nothing. It matches your eyes, and you love it, so you have to keep it," he insisted.

"All right. Help me put it on?" she asked excitedly.

"Your mum actually invited me to dinner tonight. You want to go right? I'll owl her and let her know you're home," Lily said.

"Yeah sure, I think Sirius is over there anyway. It'll be nice to be all together."

"Why didn't he come home with you?"

"He wanted to give us space," James chuckled.

"Sounds like Sirius," Lily agreed. "How is he?"

"As good as he can be. I mean I haven't seen him either since I left for training; we were in different camps. He'll be all right though. He always is."

"But…this is different. He was different this time. I've never seen him as happy as when he was with Marlene."

"I honestly don't know how to help him," James admitted.

"Me either. The funeral is in two days…they wanted to wait until Christmas was over. Maybe it will help him cope. Will you two be able to attend?" she asked.

"We don't have to go back until January 2," he answered. "I got your letter Lily…"

She paused, "Is that why you came home? You thought I was too afraid to be alone?"

"Of course not, I know better than anyone that you can take care of yourself. I **wanted **to come home; I missed you. That letter reflected a lot of my own views. Any person would want to come home for Christmas, particularly after tragedy."

Lily nodded, unable to speak.

"It could've been you, you know. How do you think that makes me feel? The McKinnon's were having dinner, like they did every night. Gideon and Fabian were at a pub. They could've killed you while you were reading a book, and it would've been my fault! My fault for not being here," he blurted out.

"Stop it, James! You know that isn't true. You said it yourself: I can take care of myself. What happened that night was a fluke. No one was prepared…but now we are. It won't happen again."

Lily crossed the room from where she had been putting up the Christmas card's they'd received on the mantle, and wrapped her arms around James' waist.

"My job…I just can't help but worry ok? I see the bad stuff. I'm the guy who has to go and deal with it once it happens. I know how bad it gets. What they say in the prophet is only half of the real story. Things are much worse than the media lets off," he sighed.

"We're going to be fine."

"I know, I know." James glanced at his watch.

"You should go get ready. I expect Mum wants us there early right?"

Lily nodded, "She asked if we'd be there at 2, early dinner at 4."

Two hours later, after a few _distractions, _the couple was dressed and ready to go. Lily wore a dark green, silk blouse that complimented her new necklace with black trousers, and flats. James donned a fitted black sweater and black trousers.

"Flew or Apparate?" Lily asked.

"You look lovely, and Apparate, side-along," he smirked. Lily rolled her eyes and stepped into his open arms.

They appeared on the lengthy path leading up to a wrought iron gate. Behind the gate stood Potter Manor, the massive mansion sitting on 100 acres of land in rural England that had been passed down for generations. It housed some of the purest and most talented witches and wizards of Britain throughout its years.

Lily inhaled sharply. "I'll never get used to how big it is."

"One day you will," James laughed. "Oi! Shit, I don't know the incantation anymore. They would've changed it. Did mum mention it in her letter?"

Lily shook her head.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM," James bellowed.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Lily demanded.

"Calling Mum. This used to work when I was younger, I swear," he answered.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUM!"

"All you're going to accomplish with that is making me go deaf." James frowned.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. We'll have to think of another way. I suppose we could try apparating straight into the house, but they've had protection spells up for ages. That won't work. We could always go home and flew…but that's really a lot of work. Oh wait…" he rambled.

"What?"

James began feverously digging for something in his coat pockets. In the process he dropped every other object that currently resided there, including a bunch of galleons, a broken pocket watch, gloves, muggle money, tissue, candy, and various mismatched buttons.

"Why do you have so many buttons?" Lily laughed.

"AHAH! Found it!" he exclaimed, holding up a small mirror triumphantly.

"And why do you have all of that rubbish in your pockets? How is a mirror going to help us? Let's just go home and flew…"

"Just wait," James said.

"Sirius Black," he spoke, directly to the mirror.

"Sirius Black," he repeated.

"SIRIUS BLOODY ORION BLACK."

"Oi! There's no need to yell mate," Sirius said.

"Where…you mean…Sirius is in the mirror?" Lily asked.

"It's a two way mirror love," James said, "Sirius would you come unlock the gate for us? We don't know the new password."

"I dunno. I don't really feeeeeeeeel like it."

Lily shot James a glare.

"Sirius, mate, old pal. Lil is going to kill us both if you don't come unlock the gate. Seriously, she's in scary mode!"

"Siriusly?" he joked.

"Sirius, that joke wasn't funny first year, and it isn't funny now. Just come let us in, it's freezing out here!" Lily cried.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm yourselves!"

After another ten minutes and a lot of swearing, the dark haired boy appeared just beyond the doors of the Potters' massive home.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Sirius remarked, gesturing to the house as he unlocked the gate.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. She jumped into his arms. She saw him as her brother, a close confidant whom she had greatly missed.

"He gets a better welcome home greeting than I do," James grumbled as the trio entered the massive foyer.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "I hardly call the two hours of welcome home fun we had a lesser reaction than that. In fact it was…"

"MY EARS! I'M JUST A CHILD!" Sirius yelled. James smacked him over the head.

"You have more fun in a week than we do in a month."

"I resent that!" Lily cried.

"Because I'm away and you're here," James added hastily.

"Better."

"LILY! JAMES!" a voice called from within the house.

"MUMMY!" James shouted as he ran toward her voice.

"He's like Peter Pan, he never grows up," Lily laughed.

"MAMA POTTER, WHAT ABOUT ME?" Sirius yelled, running after James.

"And I'm alone…the only mature one left."

"LILY EVANS GET IN HERE!"

"COMING, Mrs. Potter!" Lily yelled back.

She entered the great room and was engulfed in the warm embrace of Dorea Potter. James often joked that his mum loved Lily more than he did…a slightly accurate statement.

"My favorite child," she praised, "How have you been?"

"Good, good. You?"

"I thought I was your favorite child!" Sirius protested.

"And I'm just your first born over here, no big deal," James added.

"Ahh, but Lily is a girl. Neither of you have that going for you."

The boys pouted.

"I still love you two! Oh, come here, come here," Mrs. Potter said. She embraced the boys in a double hug, like she did every year when they came home for the holidays.

"Where's dad?" James asked.

"In the study, just finishing some things for work. I'm sure he'll be out soon. In the mean time why don't you and Lily put the presents you brought under the tree and then join Sirius and I in the kitchen for some tea."

"Yes, Mum."

"Dink will take your coats," she added. A small house elf appeared and began tugging away their coats.

It wasn't long before the group settled in. Mr. Potter joined them. They ate dinner and talked about the things they'd done recently. After dinner the group met by the fire to open presents and tell stories. When they ran out of things to discuss or laugh about they lapsed into comfortable silence.

Lily lay wrapped in sleeping James' arms, reading a book by the fire. Sirius sat in the chair next not far away, playing with a miniature dragon toy he'd received. Mrs. Potter knitted on the sofa across from James and Lily, while Mr. Potter lounged close to her on the floor, reading the prophet.

Lily glanced around, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't help but marvel at how loved she felt in that moment.

"Do we have to go home?" James eventually asked in a small voice, after he woke.

He was really grateful that his parents had given him the cottage and allowed him to live there with Lily. He really liked living with her…but a part of him missed being at the manor. It was home, and Christmas just was not Christmas anywhere else.

"I did leave food out for Jinx. I suppose we could spend the night and just head back tomorrow…" Lily said.

"Oh please stay! I love it when you kids are home," Mrs. Potter added.

"Then we'll stay," James cheered.

He sighed, truly content. He was home, he'd won the girl, and they were all safe. Everything was right. For the Potters, it was a genuinely happy Christmas.


End file.
